The invention relates to a process of restricting access to a telecommunications network of a first unit of a telecommunications system, said access being managed by a second unit of said telecommunications system, and said telecommunications system including an authentication procedure of said first unit by said second unit.
The invention likewise relates to a telecommunications system comprising at least a first and a second unit, said second unit notably including means for managing the access of said first unit to a telecommunications network, and authentication means of said first unit.
The invention finally relates to a central unit of a telecommunications system comprising at least one other unit said central unit having managing means for managing the access of said other unit to a telecommunications network, and authentication means for authenticating said other unit.
The invention has highly significant applications in the field of telecommunications, notably within the scope of the DECT standard for professional or private PABX applications.
The abstract of Japanese Patent Application JP-A-05 014 489 describes a circuit which permits of restricting the access for incoming or outgoing calls as a function of the respective time range.